edfandomcom-20200215-history
Lemon Brook Lumpers Vs. Peach Creek Cobblers
Lemon Brook Lumpers Vs. Peach Creek Cobblers is a footballl game that occured in the episode Tight End Ed. The Lemon Brook Lumpers won 62 to nothing by a pathetic team, the Peach Creek Cobblers. Despite more encouragement to the Cobblers and no encouragement to the Lumpers, the Lumpers won. Lemon Brook Lumpers came from Lemon Brook Jr. High, and Peach Creek Cobblers came from Peach Creek Jr. High. Both of their names are from a fruit. Peach Creek Cobblers *Rolf is Number 8. *Jonny is Number 14 *Plank is Number 1/2. *Eddy (didn't participate in the game) Number Zero *Edd is Number Five. *Kevin (the quarterback) Number 12 *Ed is 13 before becoming mascot The Game The Lemon Brook Lumpers won, and these are some of the reasons why the Peach Creek Cobblers lost: 1) Rolf never tried his best and was really afraid. You can't win a football game as a chicken. 2) Eddy was not in the game because he tried to be the better mascot than Ed the Pie Mascot as a hammer. (Biggest Reason) 3) Plank never moved, & was supposed to run with the football which gave enough time for a Lumper to smash Plank & Jonny.(Okay, it's Jonny's fault) 4) Edd had no athletic skills. In other words, the Cobblers were wimps! That's why they lost the game! The consequences were the Lemon Brook Lumpers won 62 to 0. The Cobblers deserved losing the game, especially Eddy. This is a game summary. Lemon Brook kicked off. Edd got it first but was tackled. Jonny got it now. He was supposed to hand-off to Eddy but he was nowhere to be seen. Jonny than handed-off to Plank but Plank wouldn't move and Lemon Brook caused a fumble. Kevin picked up the fumble and tossed it to Edd but he wasn't ready and got hit and fumbled. Lemon Brook recovered in the end-zone for a touchdown. Now Peach Creek had the ball. On third down Edd got distracted by Eddy who became a mascot and failed to catch it. The Cobblers punted. The Lumpers got it and Kevin ordered the Cobblers to take their positions. Lemon Brook ran straight at Rolf and plowed over him to a touchdown. Next the Cobblers took a break with real mascot Ed but Eddy got jealous and went in the cannon for Ed. Ed gave everyone peach cobbler and Eddy tried but he had nothing. By the time Kevin ordered the Cobblers back on the field the game was over 62-0, Lemon Brook won. Aftermath Eddy got kidnapped by the Lemon Brook Lumpers, had his mouth stuffed with lemons, and taken somewhere unknown (most likely Lemon Brook). Gallery File:PCJH Mascot.jpg||The Cheerleaders File:Lemon Brook Lumpers.jpg|This is gonna hurt so bad! File:Eddy Clubber.jpg|Eddy File:PCJH FootBall copy.jpg|The not so happy quarterback. File:Cobblers.jpg|Rolf, Eddy, and Edd: Cobblers who never cobbled anything. File:Football Score.jpg|The Score Board. Peach Creek Cobblers' Cheerleading Team *Sarah *Jimmy (yes, really) *Nazz *Ed, the peach cobbler mascot Category:Events